


Misbehaving in Mistral

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Jaune Arc, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sex Lessons, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: It all began when the teams learned that Qrow's Semblance was tied to his emotions.Set in volume 5 timeline approximately, but an AU where Cinder died, the fall didn't happen and students go through an exchange program to learn about the other kingdoms. With Qrow and Ozpin hanging out with them as professionals to make sure no one meets an untimely death.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Qrow Branwen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Clover Ebi, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie/Penny Polendina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. The Blonde and the Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Lovestruck_A2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lovestruck_A2/gifts).



> Qrow and female Jaune.

Joan Arc liked Mistral. Her family had come here to vacation a few times so she wasn’t under any risk of getting lost and it sure beat the countryside. She sat in their rented hostel’s backyard looking out over the mountain side. It was a lovely sight at dusk, the sky awash with orange and purple as the sun waned. “I wish you could see this Pyrrha.” Joan sighed setting her head on her drawn up knees.

“Still pining kid?”

The blonde looked up to see Qrow Branwen, drink in hand leaning on the rail behind her. “I didn’t hear you come out.”

“Flew up, nice view.” Qrow nodded out to setting sun while having a drink.

“Why do you drink so much?” Joan got up and brushed her butt down.

“Can’t a guy just enjoy it?”

“Till you pass out on the floor like last time, you must do it for a reason. Beyond just getting hammered, it’s terrible for you.” Joan glared at the flask.

Qrow sighed and put the cap on and the flask away. “Fine, I’ll stop for now if it offends you so much blondie.”

“Thanks.” Joan said in a complete deadpan.

“So still missing your girlfriend?”

Joan blushed and squawked. “She was not my girlfriend! We only ever kissed once and we never decided to be girlfriends! She was just my best friend!”

“Whatever you say blondie.”

“And would you stop calling me that!”

Qrow turned to face her. “Na, Ruby is Rubs, Yang is Firecracker.” He reached up and booped her nose. “You’re blondie.”

“You’re drunk!” Joan swatted his hand away.

The garnet eyed man laughed. “I’m always drunk, don’t know why you’re surprised.”

“You could at least tell me why!” Joan stood up on her toes to get into his personal space.

Qrow looked at her with a tired look. “Cause it beats the alternative.”

“And what is that?”

“To feel, to remember, to be lonely in a crowd. Plus it seems to help tame my Semblance when I’m numb.” Qrow pulled out his flask again. “Hard to control it otherwise, need to be relaxed and happy which is damn hard to do.”

“Wait, to stop the bad luck you just have to be relaxed?” Joan asked.

“Basically, when I’ve of neutral emotion it doesn’t do much. If I’m having positive emotions good luck bad, well bad luck.” Qrow had another drink. “Alcohol makes it easier to hit neutral.”

“So… if we the group made you happy you’d drink less and we’d get good luck. We really could do with more of that.” Joan hummed on the idea. “Well why are you sad?”

“History, no I don’t want to talk about it. And as I said, my Semblance drives me away from those I care about.” He had a long drink. “Cause it’s impossible to be relaxed or happy all the time.”

Joan looked back at the house and wondered what the others would think if they knew about this. “Well, I’m lonely and you’re lonely we can at least be lonely together.”

Qrow barked a laugh. “I don’t see how that makes either of us less lonely.”

Joan reached over and took his flask from his relaxed grasp, capped it and started to walk towards an old tree in the garden. “You’re welcome to come and make me less lonely.” She leaned against the tree and set the flask to the side before pulling her shirt off. She watched Qrow’s attention end up very riveted on her as she pulled her skirt and panties off. “It’s a nice sunset, be a shame not to enjoy it with good company.”

Qrow liked the way this girl thought. “Sure, why not! Not like I’ve got anything better to do.” He walked over pulling the buttons of his shirt undone and then tossing it over by her clothes before reaching for his belt and opening that too.

Joan bit her lip as he shucked the rest of his clothes off. He as a very sculpted man, all lean and wiry, with a red scar from Tyrian’s stinger on his abs. “Wow.” Joan pressed her legs together just looking at him made her start to get wet.

Qrow laughed. “Well aren’t you cute.” He reached up and took her chin in hand. “You sure? Got all the necessities covered?”

Joan scowled at him. “I wouldn’t have offered if that wasn’t the case. What you got whisky dick?” She wasn’t prepared for the dark look that flashed through his eyes.

“You’re welcome to check.” He took one of her free hands and pulled to towards his crotch but he didn’t make her touch.

The blonde looked down, nope definitely didn’t have a problem with whisky dick. She reached out and stroked the erection pointed eagerly at it. It was big and broad in her hand, intact and hard. “I take it back.”

“Good girl.” Qrow stepped in closer stroking down her chest. “You’re flatter then Weiss.”

Joan scowled and opened her mouth only for Qrow’s fingers to find their way between her legs. She sucked in a breath as her eyes dilated and Qrow dripped down and kissed her. He was very good at it and she found herself spreading her legs more as he nudged them apart as he dipped two fingers into her. The tall man chuckled lowly. “Well that didn’t take much.”

“Shut up-.” Joan yelped as he pressed up tight and worked her g-spot. “Oh~.” She moaned out long and loud. Qrow withdrew his fingers and grabbed one of her legs behind the knee and lifted it up. He set her ankle on his shoulder bending down slightly and drawing the head of his cock through her folds.

“Everyone will hear you and come investigate if you’re too loud.” He pressed slowly into her. “Ohh tight, been a while blondie?”

Joan hooked her foot behind his head and grabbed at his arm as it held her still by a breast. “Don’t call me- Fuck!”

Qrow smirked as he roughly hilted himself deep in her, the way she clenched up was just delectable. “Don’t call you fuck? I don’t see the fun in that.” He withdrew his hips slowly and snapped them back up forcing a high moan out of her. “Na, you are stuck with blondie.”

Joan didn’t have a retort as he started to fuck her against the tree. He kissed her again, coaxing her lips to part as she mewled into the kisses. His tongue easing hers to bring it into the ancient dance. The angle felt strange to her, didn’t stimulate her like she was used too. She moved her hand to rub at her clit as he moved.

Qrow grabbed her hand and pulled out, shrugging his shoulder so her foot dropped to the ground. “Now who said you could touch yourself?” He pulled her away from the tree and to the rail. “Grab it.”

Joan stumbled but did as she was told. She was struck for a second by how the view had changed, more purple mixing in the orange. She shrieked as Qrow mounted her again palming her butt with both hands then pulling her back sharply onto him. “Keep that up and people are gonna hear~ you~.” He reached up and grabbed her by her ponytail. Qrow started to buck and ride her with skill that sent her mind reeling. She could do little but cry out with each impact.

The blonde’s core clench as she came, the vision of the sunset before her and Qrow making it a sunset to remember behind her. She heard Qrow groan as he pumped her full of his seed and then pulled out. Joan’s legs gave out as soon as he let her go and she crumbled ending up in a lewd facsimile of how she had started the evening. Qrow tilted his head as he watched the white leak from between her legs. “Well I feel better now blondie, what about you?”

Her arms were weak and her legs sore but she felt like she was on cloud nine. “I’m good, glowing even.”

“Hmm yeah you are.” Qrow sat down in the grass beside her and took a deep breath of the clear mountain air. “Nice night.”

“Yeah it is.”

What they didn’t bother to check was the balcony over the backyard. Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Blake and Ozpin all were standing or sitting and had watched it go down. “Soo…” Ruby purred. “Making Qrow happy, helps with his Semblance. I can see the fun in this.”

“Hmm.” Ozpin hummed from his place leaning on the door-frame.

“Qrow is awful pretty, I mean look at that butt! What do you think Ren?” Nora asked.

“I think we have learned some very important information and should make plans.” Ren said with a smile and the group headed inside to begin their plotting.


	2. Ren offers Pleasure

Qrow walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung low over his hips. Water dripped down from his head to trail over the defined muscles as he rolled his neck. Aww nothing like a scalding hot shower to remove the chills of being caught in the rain. As he walked down the hall Lie open the door and stopped short. Qrow couldn’t help but grin and cock a hip as the shorter man obviously appraised him. “Can I help you?”

Lie hauled his eyes up to Qrow’s and smiled. “Actually, I was just visiting a body shop and gathering some oils. My plan was to practice my massaging skills on Ozpin. You know how he gets when he can get some pets, but he’s gone off with Weiss and I was wondering if you’d let me practice on you.”

Qrow shrugged his lean shoulders. “Sure why not. What me to get some pants?”

“No that won’t be necessary.” Lie stepped back into his room. “Come on then.”

The tall man walked in to find a double bed that already had a large towel on it. Clearly Lie had been prepared or would have taken whoever he found first. He pulled the towel from around his shoulders and rubbed his hair one last time trying to get it to stop dripping. “So how’d you want me?”

Lie’s cheeks flamed for a moment before he got it under control. “On your back please.”

The lanky man grinned at the blush, he hadn’t pegged for Lie to swing both ways but he was cool with it. All the more power to torment him with. He strode over and let himself flop into the bed. “Nice this sure beats the single I’m in.” He spread out into it.

“Well you and Ozpin should have picked a hostel with more big beds.” Lie struck a match and lit a candle that had a low crystal basin suspended over it.

“Well it sure beats staying at Haven. Man Leo needs to learn to remove that stick from his arse.”

Lie poured the rose oil into the basin to warm. “He does seem skittish.” Lie pulled off his shirt, he wondered if his plan would work. Qrow had been very open to having sex with Joan on a whim. Ozpin and Yang had assured him that Qrow was bisexual so in theory Qrow would be open to this. “But the idea is to relax here.” 

“Sure, sure.” Qrow closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his head. After a moment they snapped open when Ren painted a hot line of oil over the scar on his abs. “Why does everyone go straight for that?”

“Well you have to admit you and Oz running him off was pretty cool.” Lie rested his hand over the scar and started to massage with the heel of his palm. As he massaged he moved to kneel on the bed. With his free hand he gathered more oil and drew another long line down Qrow’s chest. His eyes wandered down to the dark short hairs peeking up from under the towel. He yanked his eyes up to see Qrow watching him.

“Getting distracted there love?”

Lie felt his cheeks burn. “No of course not!” He started to work the oil into Qrow’s chest. The muscles of the older Huntsman were bigger than his own but they had that same slim build.

“You can straddle me if you like, I don’t mind.”

Lie took that but paused for a second to grab a towel and wrap it around his hips before removing his own layers.

“Look at you getting all undressed for me, if I didn’t know better I’d say you have something else in mind.” Qrow enjoyed the image of the smaller man settling on his pelvis. The black braid would be fun to pull on, not that it was a likely outcome of whatever was going through the younger man’s head.

“Maybe~, but the goal is still for you to relax.” Lie gathered more oil into his fingers and drew another long line across his hairless pectorals. He used his whole hand to work the muscle. Qrow moaned softly. “You don’t need any practice at this.”

“I humbly disagree with you.” Ren worked his hands outward turning them so he could pet over Qrow’s nipples with his thumbs. They quickly drew erect and Lie blushed when they weren’t the only thing to become erect. Lie lifted himself up and rocked into the massage. The erection bumped his butt but still had the towel over it.

“You totally have something else in mind, does Nora know?” Qrow smirked, Lie’s movements were very erotic, the rocking fall pushed his cock up between Lie’s butt cheeks.

“She does, I am sure she’ll have a plan of her own.” Lie stroked over the intercostal muscles of his ribs.

“Oh that’s good.” Qrow let his breath deepen as Lie worked through all those hard to get at spots.

Lie smiled as he worked down Qrow’s torso till he pet a finger along the edge of the towel. “I take it you’re in agreement?”

“Sure, the game’s all yours~.”

Lie smiled and pulled Qrow’s towel out of the way as he moved. “Spread your legs.”

Qrow did rotating his feet to tease tension as Lie settled between his thighs. He gathered some of the oil and worked it down onto Qrow’s pelvis. The thick red erection stood tall and proud. Lie licked his lips then took it firmly by the based and pulled the foreskin back as he licked over the head. He listened to the happy humm from the tall man and dipped down sucking as he licked as he bobbed slowly. He wasn’t particularly good at this only having a few lessons under his belt.

The red eyed man was very happy though, it was a nice tempo. Fast enough to feel good and bring the pleasure up but slow enough to stay relaxed. “You’re good at that.” He saw a bob against Lie’s own towel. “Ohh praise kink.”

Lie felt his cheeks start to burn but he closed his eyes and focused on his task. He could feel his own cock throb anew as Qrow talked. “You look beautiful, that eyeliner.” He whistled softly. “Really makes your eyes pop, they are singularly stunning.”

The huntsmen in training wiggled his hips as the towel wasn’t a partially nice feeling. He didn’t want to let go of Qrow’s cock, it had a nice taste and he lapped up the pre come that was beading up at the tip already.

“Take the towel off, how me just how pretty you really are.”

Lie let go with one hand and pulled the towel away, his own cock was smaller then Qrow’s but a pleasant colour with very smooth skin.

“Aww look at you, what I wouldn’t like to do with that... Ohhh, yeah like that.” Qrow arched his back slightly rolling his shoulders as the ecstasy flared up his spine. Lie was applying his tongue more firmly as he stroked over Qrow’s cock. Ease lower and lower till, Qrow felt himself slide into his throat. All the soon the sensation was gone and Lie bobbed a couple times before doing it again. “Wonderful Lie~!”

Lie moaned as he swallowed down the ejaculate. His own cock throb and he almost came, as soon as he stopped throbbing Qrow sat up and drew Lie off his cock and pulled him into his lap.

“Come here gorgeous.” Qrow took Lie’s head in his hand and kissed him.

The smaller huntsman moaned as Qrow parted his lips and teased his lip with a tiny swipe of tongue. He parted his lips and tilted his head deepening the kiss, feeling Qrow’s scruffy beard against his chin sent excitement through him. He jumped, gasped and grabbed Qrow’s shoulders when Qrow wrapped a hand around him. Somehow he knew just how tight to squeeze as he stroked. Qrow parted the kiss and uttered. “Come for me, you’ve been so good to me so come.” The kisses was deep and climax crashed through him as he spot seed onto Qrow’s abs.

The red eyed man stroked a few more times and then leaned back into the bed as Lie flopped down into his chest. “Hmm, so are you going to tell me what brought this on?” 

“No, that would ruin the game.” Lie sat back up and let his weight rest on Qrow. “Now where was I? I’m pretty sure that your arms, legs and back still need doing. I’ve been wanting to explore your butt for ages~!”

Qrow laughed a deep raspy thing. “Well I am yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, QueenofSpades19, chendong2698 and A_Lovestruck_A2 for your comments.  
> So these really are just silly one shots, so I'm kinda open to taking requests. The setting basically is, Ozpin smited Cinder and Salem retreated but Pyrrha still died but otherwise sorta a Au exchange student thing. Don't look at it too hard as I sure haven't.


	3. An Atlasian Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow/Clover Ruby/Clover Ruby/Qrow

It all started in a bar, which should surprise no one. Qrow needed a break from the scurrying of horny feet. Or in the case of Oz the soft thump of his walk when he was trying to be stealthy and failing. Na he wanted some quiet to stew with his top shelf whisky. He had been at this bar for about an hour, leaning on the bar itself as he drank his way through a bottle. He could feel his Semblance twisting and turning but ultimately doing no harm.

“Well it’s my lucky day.”

Qrow let out a groan and slumped further onto the polished bar. Not that voice, anyone but that. He reached over to the half empty bottle and cradled it to his chest. His precious baby he wasn’t going to give it up. “No~.” He whined and had a great big swig trying to guzzle as much as he could before the evil mean nasty no fun at tall Atlasian came and took it away.

Clover Ebi reached out and yanked the bottle away spilling some of it onto Qrow’s chest in the process. “Now that is hardly any way to greet a friend.”

“Give it back! Just cause my luck is bad you don’t need to lord it over me!” Qrow reached out almost falling off his stool as he caught himself on the bar.

Clover had a long draft from the bottle as Qrow looked up at him with pleading pale red eyes. “And you don’t need a whole bottle of whisky to yourself. No matter what you talked the bar keeper into.”

Qrow lurched to his feet and half fell on Clover reaching up for the bottle as the Ace Op held it as high above his head as he could. “And I didn’t ask you *hic* to look after it for me. So give it back. I am not drunk enough to deal with you.” He grasped it and with a flare of Aura ripped it out of Clovers grip. He spun on his heel and wobbled a bit, before having another long chug from the bottle. “Go play or something, leave me alone.” Qrow stumbled towards a corner booth where he could defend his bottle better.

“But I’d rather play with you~.” Clover stepped up behind him setting a hand on his waist steadying Qrow and reaching for the bottle again.

Qrow punched him in the chest and staggered away. “Shove-off.” He somehow managed to drink and walk at the same time almost falling into a booth.

Clover rested a hand on the table and crossed an ankle behind the other. Seeing Qrow red in the cheeks was always funny. “Alright, but I think I’ll stick around till you decide to head home. Can’t have you falling face first into the gutter… again.”

“Don’t need, stupid Atlas help.” Qrow drank from the bottle again, happy he’d already paid for it.

Clover left him in peace and as Qrow listened he could only guess that Clover was getting into arm wrestling matches with the other Huntress and Huntsmen. Clover’s appearance was met with joy from the others. He was a big fancy pantsy Ace Ops after all. Qrow kept drinking, what did he care though?

“Ahh.”' There was the sound of a fist hitting a table. “Damnit Clover you've got to take the fun out of everything don't you?”

Qrow stuck his tongue out, stupid popular lucky charm Clover Ebi with his big biceps. Qrow worked on finishing the bottle. He was stronger then the pretty Ace Ops, just could never make muscle look so pretty. The world was starting to look a bit tipsy and the sounds started to get muted in his ears. He finished the drink and got up not really aware of how much time had passed. He swayed as he staggered to his feet and towards the door.

“Wow there mind the door.” Clover caught him before Qrow walked into a door frame.

“Getta off!” Qrow shoved at Clover almost falling out into the street. “Handsy Atlasian.”

“You never complained before.” Clover smirked and held Qrow upright till he didn’t look like he was gonna crash into the road.

“Why-ar-ya-folowing-me?” Qrow pointed a finger at where he was pretty sure Clover’s face was. “You’h just wanna me to suck your dick again.” He stumbled away and up the road that he knew would take him home.

“If you’re so keen maybe when you’re sober again.” Clover walked up beside his friend.

“Ha, I’m always drunk! Glynda says so! So it must be TRUE!” Qrow snorted a hand coming up to his mouth as he giggled.

“Uh ha, something tells me I need to have a word with Glynda.” Clover kept a hand out ready for the inevitable fall into the sidewalk.

“Ba she’d eat you for breakfast! Tie yeh up and make your butt a pretty red with her riding crop.” Qrow staggered to the side giggling. “I’d so pay to see that.”

The rest of the conversation went much the same way. Qrow saying things that were either horribly true or made no sense at all. He staggered into the hostel with a shout of. “Hi!” Before stumbling arms flailing to a low red couch and flopping into it.

“What is going on!” Ruby bounced down the stairs and sighed. “Are you drunk again Qrow?”

Qrow snorted giggle. “I brought a shiny!” He tossed his arms up throwing his whole body off balance and fell off the sofa and face first into the floor.

Clover sighed. “And here I thought I was the one taking him home.” Then walked over to Qrow. “One of these days I’m making you sit through James’s lecture on not self medicating a Semblance.”

Ruby was almost as frustrated, clearly the game needed to step up it’s game. “Sorry about this, I can’t always catch him when he sneaks out.”

“It’s alright.” Clover turned the snoring Qrow over onto his back and scooped him up bridal style. The only reason he didn’t throw him over his shoulder was the last time he tried it. Qrow had managed to vomit in his sleep all over Clover’s back.

“His room is this way.” Ruby led the way back up into the house and to Qrow’s room. It’s single bed was messy but the one across from it was just as messy so it wasn’t any guess as to where Ruby got her sleeping habits from. Clover put Qrow down and pulled off his shoes.

“So if you don’t mind me asking, just who are you?” Ruby asked and sat on her bed.

“Clover Ebi, Qrow and I have met a couple times over the years. His team was my senior team during our Huntsmen exchange program. Afterwards we’ve worked together a couple times on various jobs either James lending out the Ace Ops to other Kingdoms. Or Glynda lending Oz and Qrow to Atlas. We’ve overlapped a fair bit.” Clover stretched his arms over his head.

“Ahhh. That explains it. Well I’m Ruby. So what are you doing here? Being lent to Haven?”

“No, vacation. I wanted somewhere warm and wet and not as sandy as Vacou.” Clover smirked. “Didn’t think I’d run into Qrow though, this just got more fun.”

Ruby couldn’t help but think the same thing looking at his tight jeans and form fitting t-shirt. “Well we have a game going on, so far only Ren has made a move and we’ve brought Joan into the game. Do you want in?”

“What game?” Clover did love games.

“Well we learned that Qrow’s Semblance is tied to his emotions and when he’s happy it tends to show as good luck. So first we all watched Joan do Qrow, cause that was fun and it gave us the idea. Everyone is trying to come up with a way to make Qrow happy. I don’t mean innocent happiness. I mean Joan got her brains frisked out and Ren gave him a massage and an orgasm or two.” Ruby struck her open palm with a fist. “We mean to get thorough lasting enjoyment and state of bliss.”

“Wow, so you guys have made a game out of sleeping with him?” Clover pointed over his shoulder at Qrow with a thumb. “Does he know?”

“Not directly as I said Ren’s the first one to make a move. We’ve got a bet going on how many people it takes for him to figure it out so we aren’t telling him directly.” Ruby swung her feet. “I was actually thinking about approaching him soon. Joan’s got another plan and I…” Ruby blushed and tapped her pointer fingers together. “Just haven’t summoned up the courage.”

“So… what did you have in mind?” Clover liked where this was going. She was awful cute in that sexy way you could only get from an inexperienced woman that had come into bloom and didn’t know what to do about it. Helping such a woman bloom was always fun.

* * *

Qrow again was walking out from the shower and into his bedroom. The sight that greeted him made him lurch to a stop. Clover was kissing Ruby’s neck while fondling one of her breasts. Full lovely orbs that Qrow wasn’t really aware she had, the hard pink nipples were fascinating things as Clover tweaked one pulling it gently. He watched her blink a few times and see him. “Clover~.” She moaned and nodded at him.

Clover turned his attention to the stunned Branwen. “Oh finally got all cleaned up.” He stepped away from Ruby and over to Qrow. “So we got to talking while you were out cold. The lovely young lady wants a show and given that you and I have messed around I thought that maybe we could give one. You know, for instructional purposes.” Clover brushed the back of his fingers over Qrow’s love handles.

Qrow was still staring at Ruby’s chest. When had those become a thing? When had she gotten so sexy? The rosy glow from the sex flush was a good look on her… he barely noticed when his erection pushed the towel up just enough that it fell off his hips to the floor before his cock sprung to attention. He felt Clover’s lips on his neck and felt the smile in them but watching Ruby blush and hug herself with her own little shy smile. That was so different then what he was used too.

“She thought you might like that. I went on a condom raid so I’ve got lube too so do you wanna top or shall I?” Clover stroked down his pelvis, he could tell that Qrow was distracted which was nice. Poor Ruby had admitted to being too shy to ask Qrow herself. So Clover had agreed to be the middleman. One could never say he wasn’t a gentleman when it came to helping a lady out.

Qrow blinked a few times to focus on the man feeling him up. “Uhh sure, I mean Ruby and I aren’t family so there is nothing to be worried about there. Is she just gonna watch or?” A traitorous flutter of his heart hoped that she wanted to do more.

“Just going to watch for now.” Ruby backed up, putting her back to the wall and drawing her legs up and hugging them to her chest.

“Okay umm, you can top Clover. Been doing it a lot lately so I’m game to let someone else do it.” Qrow purred as Clover kissed up his neck, he reached out and pulled up the Atlasian’s shirt. Clover parted from Qrow just long enough to fling the shirt to the floor before taking Qrow’s lips in a kiss.

Qrow pushed Clover towards the empty bed, his hands going through Clover’s belt and jeans with ease. Clover grabbed the red eyed man by the hips and spun them around tossing Qrow down into the bed.

Ruby pressed her legs together tight as her panties got all the wetter. Clover shoved the last of his clothes off and joined Qrow on the bed. They were an odd pair, Clover’s skin was much darker to Qrows. The muscles of his body were more pronounced but Qrow had a different strength that Ruby knew just by looking was greater. Their hands were roaming with practice as their lips met in kiss after kiss.

Qrow hooked his ankles high on Clover’s back. “Oh no you don’t.” Clover grabbed Qrow’s legs and pulled them off his back and together before flipping the leaner man over. “Something tells me you haven’t done this in ages. So no rushing.”

“Awww!” Qrow grumbled. “I hate it when you’re right. Gloves are in the bedside drawer.” 

Ruby was carefully pulling her leggings off and then froze when she saw Qrow staring at her. She licked her lips as they suddenly felt very dry. It took effort to keep her hands from shaking as she pulled her panties down. Plain comfy white cotton, just how boring they were made her blush even more. She really should have changed to something sexier but they weren’t sure how long Qrow was going to be in the shower. She set her panties aside and drew her legs up so Qrow could still see her little red rose of femine lips but could also rest her chin on her knees. She forced herself to meet and hold his gaze as she traced a finger down through her folds. He was watching her with such hunger her own mouth dried up and she wet her lips. His gaze didn’t stray from her, waiting for her to move. Determined to give them both what they wanted Ruby dropped her hand again just the little brush against her clitious made her jump. This was so much more arousing than any playing she had done on her own before.

Ruby entrained Qrow as Clover slowly prepped him, anal always took a while to work into when it had been a long time for the recipient. Qrow could see as she pet through her little core, couldn’t help but watch every little move and how she jumped. He could see how her juices gathered on her fingers. He knew she was a virgin, somehow that made watching her all the more exciting. He could just imagine how tight she would be and it helped his own arousal grow.

Still Clover demanded his attention after the better part of ten minutes Qrow’s body was receptive. Clover discarded the one time use glove and pulled a condom on followed by lube. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Qrow moaned as Clover brought himself into alignment and slowly pushed inward. The long minutes of preparation make the entry smooth and easy. “Ohh yes~. Missed that.” Qrow purred as Clover guiding him into a kneeling position.

Clover was enjoying himself just as much. When he and Qrow vented it was pretty equal either way, he enjoyed this just as much. He knew how Qrow liked it, there was no fumbling on his part as he pulled Qrow’s hips flush with his own hilting himself in one smooth thrust.

Qrow moaned as Clover set a slow pace that played all his buttons perfectly. He grabbed his cock and stroked himself in time as every impact of their hips sent pleasure zinging up his spine.

Ruby didn’t know what was hotter, the act, Qrow or Clover’s smirk or if it was all of the above. She didn’t think just dropped her legs down and rubbed her clit with two fingers while pushing two with her other hand into her wet dripping core.

Clover leaned over Qrow and shoved his hand away from his cock and started to stroke it himself. The moan Qrow let out was guttural. He grabbed the bed and rocked back with the Atlasian’s movements. The sounds were among the most erotic thing Ruby had never heard. The impact of hips, the wet of her own fingers playing inside of her. To no one's surprise Qrow came first, punching the bed as he bared his teeth in silent pleasure. White seed shooting down into the bed. Clover followed and relaxed into it with a moan. After a minute he pulled out and yanked the condom off trashing it.

Ruby was still trying to bring herself off with very little success. Qrow took several harsh breaths and looked over as Clover watched her for a minute as well. He was surprised when Qrow summoned up enough willpower to make his limbs work properly. Qrow strode across the room and hesitated. Seeing her like this was definitely going to be burned into his mind forever. In the best way possible. Skirt up around her hips, sex flush making her lily pale skin all the warmer.

He sat down beside her and Ruby’s gaze snapped to his. Silver and red never wavered as Qrow reached to her and gently replaced her hands with one of his. The little decorative trimmed red hair at the top of her venus mound was pretty. He could hear the sharp intake of breath as he touched her. Qrow reveled in how soft and smooth she was. He was the first man to touch this, he drew his fingers down through her folds and dipped two easily inside of her before bringing his free thumb to her clit while his fingers found her g-spot.

Ruby fell into ecstasy in seconds, her hands grabbing at his shoulders. Qrows fingers were so much bigger than her own and she squeezed her eyes shut as it was more intense then anything she had managed on her own. Qrow curled his fingers feeling the soft quivering walls shake and tighten around his digits. His pace increased, feeding off of Ruby’s little pants and gasps. Qrow watched as her eyes rolled up and added his thumb to her clit, pressing the sensitive button while curling those fingers again in tandem. 

Ruby suddenly bared down and clenched tightly before she felt the pleasure peak and she came hard into Qrow’s hand. 

As she calmed Qrow removed his hands and guided her down to lay her head on the pillow. He really had no idea what to make of this but it had clearly been her idea. His glanced at his right hand, wet and glistening with her fluids and brought the hand to his mouth. She had a heavenly scent and tasted just as good. 

Clover watched the pair, yeah this could be a good thing. It would sure make his vacation more interesting to get in on this making Qrow happy game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: chendong2698 and Baker1762.  
> This just got stuck in my head as a result of something else I was writing and it just got written first.


	4. Interlude - A Sex Ed Lesson with Weiss - One - Weiss/Nora/Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Nora give Ruby and Penny a lesson how the basics of sex and the female body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Everything in this chapter is factual to the best of my abilities. Minor errors are possible but shouldn't be present.

Weiss Schnee stood before a table covered with sex toys of all shapes and sizes. Beside her stood Nora who was nude and bouncing on the spot. Sitting on a cushion each was Penny and Ruby.

Weiss tapped her riding crop in her hand doing a very good impression of Glynda Goodwhich. “Now little ladies you have decided that you’re ready to become sexually active and a lesson is in order! First off, I’m very happy for you ladies and sex has many benefits. For example: It boosts the immune system. Burns calories, it helps you to connect to people and fosters a way to expose your vulnerabilities, express attraction and free you from your inhibitions. It also helps to diminish depression, energize the body, it can help enhance your complexion. Though that’s mostly just useful to you Ruby. It can heighten your senses, improve sleep, and increase blood flow. Though that shouldn’t be a surprise for obvious reasons.”

They all giggled at that.

“To continue it can lessen your menstrual cramps and regulate menstruation. For those stressed it can lower blood pressure and reduce stress. It can also relieve pain and speed up healing!” Weiss bounced on her heels swatting her hand with her riding crop again. “Now sex comes in many forms, vaginal, oral, anal just being the most common ones. Sex with just one partner or a group of two or three or an orgy. You’ll have to ask Ozpin or Qrow for details on the last one, they are much more experienced with that one then I am. Now we shall start with the exterior of the body! Nora!”

“Yes professor Weiss!”

“Explain the forms of breasts!”

“Right.” Nora drew a breast up to show it more prominently. “Breasts come in many different shapes and sizes and the areola and nipples in just as many. So my breasts are only one example. My nipples are prominent meaning they protrude out, but they can be flat meaning to bleed in with the areola or inverted nipples where they tuck inward. Up here.” Nora pointed to the outer upper part of her breast that lead into her armpit. “This is the Tail of Spence, then you have the four quadrants of the breast. The upper outer, inner upper, lower outer and lower inner. We’ll get more into those later when we talk about how to touch to bring pleasure to a boob.”

“Now, most of the breast is fatty tissue. Lucky ducks like you Ruby know this and it is that tissue that makes up most of the breast. Within the breasts there are lobules which produce milk. The lactiferous ducts draw milk to the nipple and the Cooper’s ligaments which hold everything in place and give breasts the shape we all know and love.” Weiss looked down at her flat boobs and sighed.

Nora picked up. “You can sometimes feel almost all of those parts when you handle a boob with variations obviously. We’ll save breast exams for another day, this is just for fun. No need to overload you yet.”

“Now to touch a breast. Breasts are one of the most sensitive areas on the female body, but that’s a bit relative as every set of breasts is different. Touching in an erotic manner releases the hormone oxytocin also known as the love hormone. It promotes pair bonding, decreases stress, pain, depression and increases pleasure. There are even some studies that suggest that touching breasts reduces breast cancer. Now to get onto how to touch a boob. Permission first as usual. Nora-.”

“So, as a general rule. Don’t go straight for the breasts!” Nora trailed her fingers her sides starting on her hips and moving upward. “Start someplace else first, there are sensitive zones along the belly and it builds tension and eases the body into the sensation of being touched. Keep your touch light, these things are sensitive you don’t need a lot.” Nora trailed her fingers up over the outer quadrants of her breasts then down into the inner parts and cupped them. The buxom mounds spilling out of her hands. “You can try just a single finger, or all of them and press a little more for a deeper stroke. Listen to your partner and see what they like. So long as you start gently so your partner can gage how it feels just about anything is a go! From squeezing to patting to stroking up and down the full length. Experiment and never be afraid to ask what they like. And treat both equally!”

“Now keep in mind that breasts fluctuate with the hormonal cycle. What feels good one day might not feel good another day. So communication is key!”

Ruby and Penny sang out together. “Communication is key!”

“Some don’t does, unless asked beforehand. Don’t bite this is fat and ducks and glands, these are sensitive things. Unless you ask or your partner has told you that they like that. Don’t put food on them, unless you plan to clean it really well. It can irritate the skin. Just in general for any sex acts keep food out of them. Sugars and feed bacteria that you don’t want and throw the PH balance of your vagina off and lead to infections.” Weiss said.

“Next up, another sensitive spot in the slope of the neck.” Nora traced a finger down her neck, the sides of the belly just above the love handles. “This spot here, as well as the spine. Kissing down a girl’s spine can be a serious turn on and get many women worked up on that alone! There are of course the many different pleasures of the groin. The inside of the knees. These are the most common spots but again explore and ask your partner.” Nora then grabbed a chair and sat it down before the desk and spread her legs showing off her sex.

“Now I am sure I don’t need to go into all the details here so we’ll just stick with lesser known facts.” Weiss began. With her riding crop she pointed. “As you know the glans or head of the clitoris is extremely sensitive and should be treated with care. Now what you probably don’t know is that on either side of the vulva the clitoris extends to make an almost horse shoe shape below the skin. Here and here.” Weiss outside the same started at the glans and tracing down to about two centimeters before the bottom of Nora’s sex on either side. “The prepuce or clitoral hood, is designed to slide smoothly both to protect the delicate glans and to simulate pleasure. If you’re not sure how sensitive your partner is it’s best to start here to make sure your touch isn’t too much for them. Like with the breasts work in slowly and test things in small amounts before working into quicker motions. From here you have the labia minora.” Weiss used her crop to the inner lips of Nora’s sex. “The inner lips here, come in all different colors shapes and sizes. These too can be stimulated for pleasure, I highly recommend a gentle touch.” She moved her crop to the outer lips. “Labia Majora, to protect everything as you well know. Now I take it you two know all the rest.”

“Yes.” Penny nodded her head.

“Good now an interesting back about the clitoris. You can stimulate beyond the clitoral hood and glans. Some women find they like this sensation and get piercings to help access it. Don’t be afraid to press down and experiment with depth for the clitoris.” Weiss removed her crop. “Now about two knuckles in there is some debate here some call it the g-spot, others argue it’s a connection to the clitoris, we’re not really sure. However for many women stimulation here feels good, so for our purposes it doesn’t matter what it is. Most women however don’t orgasm from penetrative sex but rather clitoral stimulation. However some of us are very lucky and we get to have pleasure from penetration. Now let's break it down. There are many spots for pleasure and we shall name them. U, G, A, C, P and K. We’ll just stick with women for now.”

“G is the most well-known as we just talked about it on the anterior wall of the vagina. P is the posterior fornix, a fleshy part behind the cervix. A is the anterior fornix the flesh part in front of the cervix. U is just above the urethra and between the urethra and the clitoris. C is and this will surprise no one the cervix. K is at the top of the butt crack and for men can be used as an external way to stimulate the prostate. It just feels good to be pet for us.” Weiss paused. “We will focus on the G and A as they are the most influential to us. G as we talked about before, it’s also not noticeable in all bodies. It’s likely connected to the clitoris and is just a good thing to look for whether or not it’s there just ask. It’s about two inches in the anterior wall of the vagina and is much easier to find when your partner is aroused. It can be described as slightly bumpier or ribbed than the walls around it. Now for the A spot. It is very often much more sensitive and can be painful in some causes if you over do it if you’re having penetrative sex and your partner is pressing to close to your cervix. However, as long as your cervix is not being pressured repeatedly, you should be fine. Some people like a little pain. This is very much a woman by woman case and finding what feels good for them and you.”

Nora picked up a long pink toy with a slight curve at the end. “This toy is good for it, and a come hither motion is a good start and then listen to your partner’s feedback.”

“That will conclude the front of the pelvis, now remember ladies. You don’t have to go to these spots, either right away or at all. Sex is so much more than just spots and putting a penis in your vagina or fingering. You’re whole body is part of the process and your biggest sex organ is your brain. Fantasize, explore, and investigate kinks and fetishes. We’ll save those for another day. Now for the ass!”

“OOO!” The two girls on the floor went.

“On the inside of the anus there are two sphincters. These are like muscular gatekeepers for feces and intrusion. The one closest to the opening of the anus is very cooperative. You can control its movement like you can your mouth. The other, the internal sphincter, does what it wants, you can’t control it. It’s controlled by the autonomic nervous system, like your heartbeat and breath. It mostly stays constricted, but relaxes for bowel movements. So how do we do anal sex?”

Nora grinned and rested her legs together.

Weiss loved how attentive her audience was. “First why?! The anus is one of the most densely nerve-packed areas of the body. The sensations there are very intense and they are shared with the genitals by a nerve called the pudendal nerve. It is a way to access the prostate, male or female another word for the G spot is the female prostate. Gentle stimulation of the anterior wall allows you to reach the pleasure point of the prostate and bring a person to orgasm without genital stimulation. Like the A and G spot it’s possible to orgasm from all these spots or any one of them. Ask, test and learn, everyone is different.”

“Now how!” Nora grinned. “First eat a sunflower seed whole. Then watch and wait for the seeds to show up in your stool. Spotting them will give you an indication of how your anus functions once you start paying attention to it. How different foods alter form or smell. How long it takes your digestive systems to go from seeds in to seeds out and how wide your anus already gets. Over the next week explore externally and learn what it feels like how let it get used to these minor touches.”

“Once you’ve done all that you can move towards anal sex.” Weiss said rolling her eyes at Nora’s enthusiasm. “Now things can just not work out, you can be stressed and apprehensive so schedule a time to try again before you start. No pressure for anal sex ever, if it doesn’t happen the first time then take a break and relax. You can always try again. Now pick your pleasure something that is the approximate size of your bowel movement. Small one for example a pinky for a bigger one a dildo that matches. There are many toys that are designed for the anus. Next cover it up, gloves, condoms or finger cots. Designate a play hand and a lube hand. Glove your play hand, this is good because it smooths the hand and protects against any hangnails. The tissue of the anus is very delicate and easy to hurt. Having a smooth entry means that the anus focuses less on reading edges and more on pleasure.”

“Now respective partner find a comfortable position for us girls you should be on the alert for UTI’s. The lube you use is going to gravitate down and away from the vulva is a must. Beyond that just pick something comfy.” Nora said.

“Now take the object you are going to insert but don’t yet. Place it on the dry anus and then rest it there. Now you’ve probably heard. ‘Anal sex, lube, lube, lube.’ Yes but not at the start. If you approach the anus all wet and goopy it’s going to think it’s leaking and shut down. Go with a dry finger, a covered butt plug or covered cock. Hold it up to the anus and wait until it puckers. Nora if you would.”

“Sure.” Nora picked up a small slightly wavy dildo from the table. She moved the chair out of the way, she presented her butt to the two newbies. She put a condom on the toy and pulled it just tight enough to be snug. “Like so.” She lightly paced the tip of the toy against her anus.

Ruby and Penny waited with baited breath till Nora’s anus puckered up only then did Weiss now with gloves used a one handed lube pump. Nora moved the toy away and Weiss covered it liberally with lube. Weis spoke up again. “Now you wait again.” She took the toy from Nora and held it against the bigger girl’s anus again. They waited the minute it took for her to pucker up again. “Now you push the toy in perpendicularly.”

“That’s good Weiss.” Nora moaned.

“Good and as Nora just demonstrated breathe, moan it helps the body relax and communicate to your partner or partners.” Weiss slowly pushed the little toy inward, Nora moaning happily. The toy’s base ended flush with the outside of Nora’s anus. “Now you clench!”

Nora bore down with a happy moan.

“This part is important! You all know that your muscles can only flex for so long before they relax.” Weiss said watching her riveted audience.

The ginger sighed happily as her muscles gave up keeping tight. “Good to go Weiss!”

“Only now do you start to move. If you’re not sure you can hold your hands, they can use that to communicate how tight they feel to you and have them direct you.” Weiss gently turned the toy pushing down just a little making Nora moan louder.

“That’s good!”

“Good.” Weiss pushed the toy in so it would rub through to her vagina. “ The inside of a woman’s pelvis is very crowded which is how you stimulate the G spot like so.” Weiss rubbed gently working Nora up till she was twitching and jumping then stopped. “Now we are going to take a quick break here to talk about condoms!”

“You’re so mean Weiss!” Nora pouted and put a hand under her chin looking back.

“Oh you’ll like where this is going.” Weiss picked up two condom packets. “First rule. Never open a condom with your teeth. You don’t want to damage it by accident.” Weiss carefully tore the packet open. “We are going to do these first as they are lesser known. This is a condom also known as a female condom.”

The condom was much larger than a male condom. It was also shiny already coated with lube inside and out. With a ring at both ends. “Now for ease of insertion. Twist just the top here, not the whole condom.” Weiss demonstrated pinching it just two centimeters from the end. “Now you push it in till the outer ring is flush against you. You can put one of these in up to eight hours before sex!”

Weiss picked up a moderately sized cock dildo. “Now these things are the best for anal sex.” She opened up the condom and pulled the ring out. “You’ve got to take the ring out or you can leave it for additional stimulation but if you’re not sure just take it out.” She put the condom on the dildo cock. “Because these are already lubricated you don’t have to worry about any dry spots and it’s great for all sorts of other protection as well as it won’t mess with the internal mucus and of bacteria of your body. They are a really good option for anal play.”

“Would you like this cock Nora?” Weiss waved it back and forth.

“Yes please Weiss!” Nora wiggled her butt.

Carefully Weiss removed the toy already in Weiss. “As mentioned you can put this type of condom in well before hand but this works as well.” She slowly pressed it in, her attention slowly on Nora who moaned up a happy storm. Once Nora gave the all clear Weiss started to talk again. “Now another place where they are better than roll on condoms is that you can put beads and prostate massagers in them too. A rule though never use a female and male condom together the friction can cause them to break more easily.” Weiss started to move the cock.

Nora purred and rocked back on Weiss’s gentle thrusting of the toy. “Now these are all well and good but what if you want to have anal sex without a condom?” Without stopping moving the toy she pointed at a rubber bulb with a two inch straight nozzle on the end. “That is for douche the difference between a douche and an enema is that an enema can be up to two liters of water while a douche is about four hundred milliliters at most. Either can work but you don’t really want to do it more than twice a month and you don’t need to do it every time you have anal sex. Like with this you insert the nozzle following the same steps as shown here and lube the tip. Then you squeeze the bag for around ten seconds, a little less is fine. I recommend doing so on the toilet but a shower works too, just be comfortable. After that all you have to do is bare down and expel the water.”

“But what about bacteria?” Ruby asked.

“Assuming your partner is male, a douche is enough they have a much longer track between the opening of their urethra and the bladder. So they have an incredibly lower risk of getting a UTI then we do. And there is always that rule of pee after sex if you’re worried. Beyond that so long as you never go from anal to vagina sex you’ll be fine. Getting that bacteria in your vaginal can lead to infections. If you want to do both either do the vaginal sex first or clean up between positions. Same thing with oral sex, either start with the oral or clean very thoroughly between positions.”

“Got it!” Penny bounced.

“Good. That will be all for today’s lesson. Now would someone like to help bring Nora off?”

“Me!” Penny shot up and stopped with a lurch by Nora’s butt. “Nora, may I please stroke your clitoris?”

“Yes!”

Ruby shoved her hands into her lap as she watched Penny experiment tracing her fingers gently through Nora’s folds while Weiss kept on buggering her with the dildo. The condom was a little bit nosy but Nora made lots of noise so it didn’t bother her. Penny sat down so she could kiss and lick at the hooded clit and Nora came with a scream.

Nora huffed as Weiss removed the toy and Penny got up again. She stretched and bounced. “Best lesson ever Weiss, you let me know if you want to do another one!”

Weiss laughed. “Oh I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: I just love the idea of Weiss being a teacher I don't know why and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Next up Jaune/Qrow in a confided space... probably Leo's office.  
> For anyone who's interested in further learning on the topics presented, there is always sexplanations on youtube. I leaned on it pretty heavily on it just because the lay out of presented information was very good. While trying to make it a bit silly, more fun and to fit the setting.


	5. Getting into Trouble in Leo's office (Qrow/Joan)

The light was warm in the mahogany office, feminine giggles filled the air as Qrow skimmed his hands up Joan’s thighs. She was sitting on Leonardo’s desk with Qrow between her legs still mostly dressed. “Careful with the table, I don’t want to have to move it later.” Joan giggled as she undid the buttons of her blouse. Her breasts bounced as Qrow pulled her butt to the edge. She had gone without a bra, not that she needed one she was so slight in the cleavage department.

“You were the one to suggest Leo’s office. Not that I mind, he’s so easy to frazzle even if he did notice that we moved it he wouldn’t say anything.” Qrow reached up and drew two fingers back and forth over a small pale nipple. “I need to massage these more, see if we can’t convince your body to produce another cup size or two.”

Joan quivered as he gently teased with his battle weathered hands. “I have a secret mission to have sex in all the headmaster offices. I’m sure I could talk Ozpin into covering for me with Glynda’s office so that doesn’t make it as fun.”

“Thrill of getting caught eh? I knew you were a kinky one.” Qrow dipped his head to kiss her neck. For what she lacked in breasts she made up for in legs, so he really wasn’t complaining. He slipped his hands under her shirt to trace his fingertips along her spine. Qrow loved the breathless gasp as she arched her back moving her hands so she could lean on them and offer her chest up to him. He stroked slowly all the way back down to her hips, only to gather her skirt up and show off her glistening folds to him.

Rather than go for them he kissed her neck again, moving to nip the curve of it as she tilted her head back. Qrow moved a hand to undo his belt and shove his trousers down. They had planned this beforehand so he had gone commando. He tested her with a couple fingers, he loved how wet she was, how it sounded on his fingers. “You good?” The red eyed man pulled away to look at those blue eyes as she blinked up at him glowing with lust.

“Yeah.” She reached up and kissed him.

Qrow purred into it, she really was lovely. He kneaded her butt with one hand and lined his cock up with the other. He moaned softly as he pressed slowly into her, feeling that tight resistance slowly give at his instance. Joan moaned rocking to help it along. “That always feels so good.”

“Fluff my ego why don’t you?” Qrow purred.

Joan laughed. “Last I checked fluffing involved your hands but sure maybe I can do that later.”

They both laughed only for Qrow to take far too much pleasure in making hers turn into a moan with a long slow stroke. Joan reached up and pet over his chest, pulling the buttons of his shirt undone so she could pet the wiry expanse of muscle.

“Ah Ozpin, just the Huntsman I wanted to see!”

The lovers froze at the sound of Leo’s voice on the other side of the double doors. Qrow glanced around as Joan squeaked and spotted a closet. Without a word he scooped her up and raced over, glad neither of them had actually removed any clothing. Just as they heard the doors opening Qrow yanked the closet open. It turned out to be a book storage room as well as a small set of stairs leading up to the second level of the office. He set Joan down and she spun around to peer through the slats of the door. 

Leonardo Lionheart walked around his desk and sat in the awaiting seat. “Please have a seat Oz.”

Ozpin stretched his arms up behind his head. It was high summer now and so hot he had forgon many layers. Instead just wearing a plunging emerald V neck T-shirt and a dark blue sarong. “I’m already getting the impression that Glynda put you up to this.”

Qrow turned his attention back to Joan, he took her hands and placed them on the frame of the doorway. She looked at him over her shoulder and shook her head. Qrow smirked and hiked her skirt up again tilted her hips for him. He was just glad she was only a handful of centimeters shorter than him, when he pulled her up onto her toes it was easy to mount her.

Joan covered her mouth as her legs quivered, she shifted trying to settle her weight better on her toes. Thanking all her lucky stars she didn’t wear heels. Even the small wiggles made Qrow’s thick cock rub her sweet spots.

Qrow kissed behind the shell of an ear and whispered. “Now stay quiet.”

“I don’t need you too oh!” Joan moaned and bit down on her lip.

Ozpin’s gaze flicked over to the closet and he suppressed a smile. He walked over with a long lazy stride and leaned against the wall beside it, casting the shutter door into further shadow. He could hear the soft sound of hips impacting and the slight click of a belt buckle.

Leo watched him and couldn’t figure out why he picked there to rest but just shrugged his shoulders. “As I was saying your Huntsmen and Huntress in training are performing well beyond expectations.”

“Hmm.” Ozpin hummed. “They are a wonderful batch, Qrow is also a fine role model for them. He inspires enthusiasm even in extracurricular activities.”

Joan closed her eyes as Ozpin’s voice rumbled forth filling the space, she knew that he knew. That last sentence made her insides warm and she tried to shimmy her hips for Qrow. She bit down even harder on her hand when he started to buck harder, his hands digging into her hips. His belt buckle clicked a little more.

“Yes he does seem to be good for morale. I was wondering if I could borrow him for another job?”

“I suppose that is possible, or you could just give the job to my teams. They are very enthusiastic in learning, developing the skills required to be  _ quiet _ . They do however lack experience with horses and all the leather  _ buckles _ such gear requires. I have been looking forward to teaching them some new  _ tricks _ on horseback. All the different ways to mount as it were. Qrow is very patient and would be instrumental in such _ instruction _ .” Ozpin purred and damped his lips.

Qrow grabbed his belt buckle and pulled his belt free, halting his movements leaving Joan quivering around his cock. Their juices dripped down to the floor. He folded the belt up and quietly set it down on a stack of books. The raven haired man took ahold of her again, two fingers finding her clit as he wrapped the other around her middle, grabbing a breast to hold her steady as he started to buck again.

“I suppose you could try and take your teams for the mission. I had planned on giving it to a more experienced team, recently it was reported that a town has gone dark but the police reported no signs of a struggle.” Leonardo said.

“I’m sure my teams can handle any  _ strain _ that they might come into conflict with. A change of scene can help with many lessons, I’ve always found learning on the job to be an effective method of instruction.”

Ozpin’s voice alone was stroking pleasure within the two in the small dark room. Joan’s legs gave out and Qrow brought them both down to the ground. Moving his fingers off her clit to hold her tight as he pounded into her. The blonde started to gasp and pant behind his hand, she spread her legs apart farther, aching her back and presenting her hips at a better angle for him. The strain to be quiet and the position made her belly flutter.

“As you wish Ozpin, I will send the police report to your Scroll.” Leonardo got up and brushed his coat down.

“Thank you Leo. I am sure my students would love the chance to  _ come,”  _ He dropped his voice just a little more and applied pure  _ sex _ to the word, letting it roll off his tongue. “Out with Qrow and I on a mission.”

Qrow came on the command, biting his lip trying to keep quiet. His fingers tightened painfully around Joan’s hip, bruising the delicate skin there as his heavy cock throbbed between his legs. Joan felt the rush of heat deep against her womb as he filled her full of thick white seed. Qrow pumped his cock a few more times in a slow deep thrust, making sure to empty his whole sack in Joan’s heat barely catching her as Joan crumpled to the floor, her core clenched tight around him. The orgasm was all the stronger for the thrill of getting caught by Leo was still present. She panted softly into the darkness as Qrow slumped over her, hands next to hers as he kissed her shoulder. He shifted to withdraw but Joan shook her head. She whispered. “If you move I don’t think I’ll be able to be quiet.”

Qrow nodded as Leo spoke up. “Well thank you Oz, now if you’ll excuse me it’s almost lunch and I want to see about getting something hot.” They listened to Leo’s steps and the two doors closing.

They heard Ozpin move away and the sound of the windows opening before the door opened and warm light flooded the room. They looked up at Oz with sheepish smiles. Oz smirked and purred. “You know Qrow, you really should get into the habit of removing your belt. I’m amazed Leo didn’t hear it.”

Qrow chuckled. “Yeah oops.” He slowly pulled out and their mess leaked down to the floor. Joan moaned a long song and panted once he was free from her. She pressed a hand to her stomach, that pleasant ache he left was something she was quickly starting to cherish. She looked up at Oz and could see the slight shift in the sarong that betrayed how he felt about the situation. Joan licked her lips. “I’m sorry  _ Sir _ , we should have been more careful. Maybe we can make it up to you.” She shifted reaching up to him as she knelt.

Ozpin grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. “Perhaps, but I don’t know when Leo will be back. As much fun as making him blush is, I’d rather not the weeks of poking fun it would result in. That and I am sure there is a betting pooling about my relationships somewhere and the last thing it needs is more fodder.”

Joan pouted but fixed her blouse and skirt, even as the junction of her thighs were quickly soaked. Qrow got up and put his belt back on and tucked himself back into his trousers. “You got a place in mind Oz? I got her all loosened up for you and she mentioned she’d fluff me.”

Ozpin stroked his chin as his bronze eyes twinkled, and he snapped his fingers. “Maria’s office. Her class is in session right now and we’ll have at least an hour.”

“Sweet!” Joan bounced and blushed as the wet became visible on her thighs. “Uh, anyone got something I can use to clean up till we get there.”

Qrow walked over to Leo’s desk and opened the side drawer. He sniggered and reached in and pulled out a pair of black panties. “It seems that someone is still kissing Glynda’s boots.”

Ozpin burst into laughter so hard tears quickly gathered in his eyes. “Aww, I’d pay to see that. Poor Leo.”

The red eyed man put them back and pulled out a tissue. “Here you go, Joan. We’ll have to be quick, you're going to want all that extra lube when Oz has his way with you.”

Poor little Joan wondered just what she was about to get into. Still as she cleaned the mess up on her legs, she had a feeling that she’d love every moment of Oz’s lesson. He did so love to  _ instruct _ after all and had a voice to climax too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: WritersUnitedCrew, Baker1762 and chendong2698 for your comments.  
> And see I finally got that confined space request done! Requests are still open oh and that conversation between Leo and Ozpin was a nod to Brunswich Farms so requests set on the road on are on the table.


End file.
